This invention relates generally to the field of roller skates, and more particularly to an improved form of skate particularly adapted for figure skating, or other forms of skating involving a high degree of maneuvering. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details permitting improved flexibility with regard to skater performance.
In recent years there has been a serious attempt to upgrade the quality of roller skates, both from the standpoint of noise and design features. With the provision of synthetic resinous wheels, the skate has become creditably smooth and quiet during skating, as well as longer wearing. However, the degree of maneuverability, as compared with ice skates, has been relatively poor owing to the fact that only a limited degree of lean is possible due to the fact that the skate is supported by four wheels. During normal skating, all four wheels are in contact with a supporting surface, and turning is usually accomplished by a stepping motion in which the skate is aimed in the desired direction. Where the stability of movement by contact of both skates is required, such turning action is not possible.
Various solutions to the problem have been proposed. One structure includes the provision of ball-type casters which permit relative movement of the skate in any desired direction. Unfortunately, such provision lacks directional stability when the skating is in a straight line. Others have includes a cluster of casters adapted to rotate about a single vertical axis with equally undesirable results.